nowhere_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic is a paranormal force that allows one to cast spells and control one of the five elements. Magic comes from nature and is all over the multiverse. The people who control it are known as witches. History At an unkown point in time the beings bear and tegan were magic users born with control over order and chaos, respectively. Bear chose to fulfill his duty as the guardian ( someone with a strong connection to magic and tasked with making the multiverse balanced) and reside in negative space to watch over and enforce balance within the multiverse. However this came at the cost of abandoning his sister leading her to grow bitter and enforce chaos in the multiverse. 30 years prior to the start of the series Tegan had ended up in the real world unwillingly and tries to throw the world of balance. This led to a magic used named Ken Ferne to give up his magical potential to cast a spell that banished her to parts unknown. in 2013, Felix Ferne had manipulated three boys with magical potential to be the four elements he needed to cast an unmaking spell to undo his brothers paralysis. This backfired and sent them to a world we’re all four boys didn’t exist. This alerted the current restoring demon Alice (a human tasked by bear to enforce his will) to hunt them and get them out of the alternate universe, even if it meant destroying them. They eventually were able to return to their world but also brought the restoring demon with them. This act left negative space unstable without a human inhabitant. Later that year Alice tricked Felix’s water element Andy lau into going into negative space so she would not have to return herself. However eventually andy was rescued and Alice along with her sister phoebe became restoring demons to keep the multiverse Stable and safe. A year later Tegan resurfaced and tried once again to destroy order within the multiverse. Bear chose to reunite with his sister and leave negative space, claiming that the multiverse existed before him and would continue to long after. However this left the multiverse without defense and the multiverse hanging in the balance of events occurring on the real world. In 2017, a new group would of nowhere boys banished the mega demon to negative space. This would not catch up to them until a year later when it was absorbed by the entity, a massive creature bent on destroying the universe. so far two worlds and presumably more have been destroyed causing a stranger called Zeb to search for a new guardian to save the multiverse. Later that year the new guardian Ben Ripley rose to power and fixed the multiverse. He then employed his friends the new nowhere boys to be his restoring demons once again maintaining order in the multiverse. Function Magic is Used by those who possess the potential to harness it. A magic user has one of the five elements and can discover It by looking into their star signs. To cast spells one must use the five elements altogether and focus them with an object like a talisman or stone tablet. It is also possible to work magic with only ones own elemeant but while it’s still unknown how certain magic users achieved this they must still use objects to channel the energy To gain control over an element a witch must trave through dimensions and back to ones own, they will then gain control over their corresponding element, as demonstrated by the nowhere boys. It would appear that no witch has the exact same power over one element. While Andy and Ellen were both water elements their power worked entirely different, Andy could generate water while Ellen could control clouds showing every witch is unique in their own way. While magic can break the rules of science that doesn’t mean its without it’s own government of rules for example, when traveling the multiverse one cannot let the counterparts of objects or beings interact as they will cancel each other out and be blinked out of existence. One must also not stay long in another universe as a restoring demon will come and and try to restore order under the wishes of Bear a being who keeps the universe in balance. One also cannot use elemental abilities in other world, being limited to spell-casting in their magic when In other universes. ley lines are trails of magic that increase the power of spells done over it. When magic is done over intersecting lines it can perform much stronger affects such as turning a “window into a door” (creating a tear). The city of bremin is abundant with intersecting ley lines. Magical tools For a magic user to achieve spells they must use the four elements in spells (although one can achieve spells on ones own), they must also use tools to channel magical energy into spells. The talisman for one uses the four elements to cast powerful spells. However this comes at the downside of needing four people to cast magic and binding the four to each other leaving them incapable of casting spells with all other elements. To achieve spells with the talisman without others one must use a single shard of it to channel their powe. Another tool to channel magic is the stone tablet wich cast spells without needing the other elements similar to a talisman shard (albeit less powerful). While there are many talismans it is unknown what other tools out there channel magic. Trivia * magic users seem to have psychic powers even before tapping into their magic. Andy could know the answer of a question without knowing it, Jake could sense people’s presence, and Sam could see things without his eyes. * other elements besides the main five exists. Order and chaos are respectively wielded by bear and Tegan. * despite the claim that guardians can wield all elements bear never showcased any power besides his order element, instead his sister could wield all five with her element of chaos * high level spells are said through chanting a strange language instead of English. It is unknown if their are other reasons for using other languages for spell-casting. * when channeling four elements it’s dangerous for their to be more of the same element. When Jake was present casting a spell near Saskia( who was thought to be a water element but was really earth) he began to turn to stone from the inside out. * one can use the element of someone else if there is a place that was marked with that ones energy Category:Magic